SCREAM 4
by Hollywood90210
Summary: Ten years after the last massacre, a new killer begins picking off the residents of Woodsborro. As the people are slaughtered it becomes clear that the killer is going after one thing, the last 3 surviving members of the original murders.


This is my fanfiction for the upcoming movie SCREAM 4, released on April 15, 2010. It's my first, so don't be too hard.

* * *

**__****SCRE4M**

[INT.] Fade in through a window of the NEW Woodsborro High, into classroom lined with computers. **Jenny Denton**, a seventeen-year old is on her cell phone, cramming things into her backpack.

**Jenny:**

I understand they want me at the party but...

**Pete (O.S):**

They won't take no for an answer. You know that.

**Jenny:**

Well they're going to have to, I have too much going on this week.

**Pete (O.S.):**

Sounds like you're stressed.

**Jenny:**

Beyond, trust me.

**Pete (O.S.):**

I can't believe you stayed at school until seven-thirty just to finish an essay.

**Jenny:**

I needed to get it done. God, I need a relief.

**Pete(O.S.):**

Wait till you get to my house, I rented us a movie and I even made us dinner.

**Jenny:**

Let me guess, Lean Cuisine and some shitty movie about some dumb girl who is being stalked by the ghost in her cell phone?

**Pete (O.S.):**

You can read me like a book.

Jenny picks up her now full backpack as she receives and incoming call on her cell phone from a restricted number.

**Jenny:**

Pete, hold on a second.

**Pete (O.S):**

Wait Jen…

Jenny answers the other call.

**Jenny:**

Hello?

**Caller (O.S.):**

Hello.

**Jenny:**

Um, hi, uh who's this?

**Caller (O.S):**

Who does it sound like?

**Jenny:**

Well obviously I have no idea.

Jenny walks to the door of the class.

**Caller (O.S):**

Is that right? Hmm?

**Jenny:**

Uh, yeah. Maybe you have the wrong number?

There is a pause. Jenny hits the light switch, turning off the light.

**Caller (O.S.):**

You think so?

**Jenny:**

Yeah. I do. Listen I don't know who you are, so if you need something…

**Caller (O.S):**

Jenny Denton.

**Jenny:**

Um, yes?

Jenny shuts the door. Ghostface laughs.

**Jenny:**

Okay. I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for this. You want to prank call someone? Call customer service on your phone.

Jenny ends the call, hanging up on both the anonymous caller and Pete. She begins walking down a dimly, moonlight-lit hallway of lockers and classrooms. She heads for the elevator, too tired to use the stairs at the other end of the school. Her cell phone begins to ring. It's a restricted number once again.

**Jenny (sighing):**

Hello?

**Caller (O.S.):**

What was that for?

**Jenny:**

Look, I don't know you, or if I do, I'm not seeing it. So please just stop calling me.

**Caller (O.S):**

Bad day?

The elevator doors open and Jenny steps in. She presses the G for the ground floor. The elevator begins lowering down.

**Jenny (sighing):**

Let's just say this isn't making it any better.

**Caller (O.S):**

One of those days you just want to die?

**Jenny:**

I wouldn't go that far.

Jenny's call is interrupted by a beep, looking she notices her phone dying. Then a call from Pete comes up on her phone.

**Jenny:**

Shit. Can you just hold on?

**Caller (O.S.):**

I've got time.

Jenny answers the other call.

**Jenny:**

Sorry Pete.

**Pete (O.S.):**

What was that about?

**Jenny:**

A prank? Maybe? I'm not really sure.

**Pete (O.S.):**

What do you mean?

The elevator reaches the ground. The door opens and Jenny walks out, heading towards the door of the parking lot.

**Jenny:**

I'm not even sure. I'm headed to my car, I just want to get out of here. And my phone is dy…

Jenny stops in her tracks and looks out the window next to the door leading to the parking lot.

**Pete (O.S.):**

Jenny?

**Jenny:**

Pete my car isn't here.

**Pete (O.S.):**

What?

**Jenny:**

I…I don't see it.

**Pete (O.S.):**

Are you sure you are in the right spot?

**Jenny (panicking):**

I think...I think so.

Jenny tries to open the door.

**Pete (O.S.):**

Calm down, maybe you…

**Jenny (cutting Pete off):**

Pete the doors are locked!

**Pete (O.S.):**

Are you sure?

**Jenny (cutting Pete off):**

Yes I'm fucking sure!

**Pete (O.S.):**

Alright, calm down.

**Jenny:**

Calm down? I'm fucking locked in! And my car is gone!

**Pete (O.S.):**

Jenny stop! Go try the other doors. I'm coming to get you.

Jenny starts to fast walk down a long hallway that has many others branching off of it.

**Jenny (worried):**

Pete...hurry.

**Pete (O.S.):**

I am. I'm already in the car.

Jenny makes a turn down another hall right into the hallway gate/divider. It's been locked too.

**Jenny:**

Pete, the hall gates are out and locked.

**Pete (O.S.):**

What? Fuck. Is there a janitor there?

**Jenny:**

I thought so but I haven't seen her for over an hour. Pete I'm freaking out. What do I do?

**Pete (O.S.):**

Just, go try to get to another exit. If not, wait for me.

Jenny starts to walk to another hall. Her call with Pete ends abruptly.

The restricted number is calling her again. She ignores it and begins dialing Pete again, when the number calls her once more. She answers.

**Jenny (furious):**

What?

**Caller (O.S.):**

What's wrong?

**Jenny:**

What do you want?

Jenny reaches another divider in the hall. She begins to run back to another hall.

**Caller (O.S.):**

To talk.

Jenny goes down another hall that is also blocked with a divider. Her eyes begin to swell with tears in panick and fear.

**Jenny:**

We aren't going to talk! Leave me alone!

**Caller (O.S.):**

Don't you dare hang up on me you damn bitch!

**Jenny:**

Fuck you!

Jenny hangs up the call and dials Pete. The call immediately goes to a voice recording. "Hey this is Pete. Leave me a message."

**Jenny:**

Goddamn it!

Jenny begins walking to the school's main office. Jenny's phone begins to ring with a call from the restricted caller. She answers.

**Jenny:**

Stop calling me or I'm going to fucking report you to the damn police!

Jenny reaches the office and tries to open the door. It opens.

**Caller (O.S.):**

They can't help you.

**Jenny:**

Excuse me?

A loud smash is heard from outside the office. She slowly walks towards the door, putting her phone down to her side. She sticks her head out the door a little.

**Jenny:**

Pete?

**Caller (yelling through the phone- (O.S):**

Hey, I'm not done with you!

Jenny puts the phone back up to her ear, backing away from the door and shutting it.

**Jenny (near tears):**

Please just stop!

**Caller (O.S):**

What's wrong Jenny?

As Jenny cowers in a corner of the office, the few lights on in the building go off. Seconds after, the dim, red generator back-up lights switch on. The red glowing down on Jenny.

**Jenny:**

Oh fuck.

**Caller (O.S):**

Something wrong?

**Jenny:**

I'm calling the police.

**Caller (O.S.)**

Sure, sure. Go ahead. But answer me one question Jenny.

**Jenny:**

Please just…

**Caller (cutting Jenny off)-(O.S.)**

What's your favorite scary movie?

**Jenny:**

What?

**Caller (O.S.)**

It's a simple question Jenny.

There's a small pause.

**Caller (O.S.)**

The ones with cell phone ghosts.?

**Jenny (remembering earlier):**

How did…

**Caller (O.S):**

I'd love to chat more Jenny but I'm afraid...

**Jenny:**

What?

The Ghostfaced figure slams open the office door Jenny screams a piercing scream.

The figure runs straight at Jenny, who runs to her left and around the counter in the office, heading towards the door. Ghostface jumps over the counter landing on Jenny. He cuts her left side a little.

Jenny screams and thrashes as Ghostface struggles to stay on top of her. Jenny breaks free and kicks the figure in the stomach, launching him backwards. Jenny gets up and runs out the door and into the hall, Ghostface right behind her, knife raised.

She gets out her phone as she continues to run and dials 911. It dies before the call connects.

**Jenny:**

Fuck!

She lunges quickly into an open classroom on her left losing her phone and dodging Ghostface who slams into a class divider in front of him, falling over. Jenny runs out of the class running the opposite way, straight for a stairway. She reaches it and find the door to be chained, blocking her from leaving. She turns around to realize Ghostface running straight for her. She grabs the fire extinguisher from the wall and hits Ghostface over the head with it, he thuds to the ground. Jenny hops over his body, running through the hall to an open stairway. Sprinting up the stairs, she passes the second floor, trying to open the door leading out. It's locked. Continuing to run, she runs to the top(3rd) floor. She reaches the door. It's also locked and chained.

**Jenny (in panic):**

NO!

Jenny looks down the stairwell just as Ghostface reaches it. Jenny quickly removes her backpack from her shoulders and smashes it into the small glass window of the door. Breaking it. She drops her backpack and begins to climb through the window, Ghostface closing in on her. She gets through just as Ghostface swings his knife at her. She falls onto the hall floor, scurrying to get up, then begins running down the hall, trapped that way by another divider. Trying to catch her breath for a moment, she leans on the divider, Pete then appearing out of the stairwell the other side of it.

**Jenny:**

PETE!

**Pete(noticing her bleeding wound):**

Oh my god Jenny!

Pete begins runs toward her. Ghostface pops out from the stairwell behind him.

**Jenny:**

Pete behind you!

Pete turns to look back, Ghostface appearing right there, slashing his throat.

**Jenny(cry-screaming):**

Pete!

Ghostface looks at her and wipes the blood off his knife.

Jenny runs, struggling down the hall, towards an open door. The conference room. She runs straight into the room and shuts the door. There is no lock.

**Jenny:**

Shit!

Jenny slides under the big chair-lined table in the middle of the room. She removes a pair of scissors from the top of the table as she gets under. Ghostface slams the door open, walks in and looks around, Jenny is in a panic, scissors raised and ready to strike. Ghostface stops directly in front of where Jenny is hiding and she stabs his straight in the leg, causing him to fall in pain. Jenny slides from under the table getting ready to escape when Ghostface grabs her and stabs her in the back. She reaches for the scissors in his leg and twists, causing him to let go of her, she gets up and runs out the door.

* * *

Jenny runs out the room, down a new hall which reveals the janitor's closet. Door open. She reaches it and opens the door to see the lifeless body of a janitor. Jenny covers her mouth before she can scream. She looks back and sees no sign of Ghostface. She runs as fast she possibly can to the elevator, trying to avoid Ghostface.

* * *

At the elevator, she slams the down button repeatedly, in a panic. She looks back to see an empty hall. The elevator door opens complete darkness. She is about to step in when the Ghostface figure appears from the shadows and drags her into the dark. Jenny screams. The doors close.

**Jenny:**

NO! Let me go!

A back-up light in the elevator switches on, revealing Jenny struggling to get free of the figure. She is slammed against the control panel, pressing the ground level button.

Jenny manages to knock the knife out of Ghostface's hand. Ghostface punches her, pushing her back.

**Jenny:**

Please stop!

Jenny is grabbed and thrashed to the ground by Ghostface, who then grabs his knife. Jenny begins to get up, holding onto the elevator's support railing. Ghostface rams up behind her with the knife, stabbing her in the middle of her back. This pushes Jenny up against the side of the elevator. Blood pours from her mouth onto the side. Ghostface removes the knife and stabs her again.

* * *

Ghostface grabs the back of Jenny's shirt collar, pulls her back, and grabs the back of her pants with the other hand. He takes Jenny and rams her repeatedly against the wall. Ghostface then wraps his arm across Jenny's torso and raises the knife to her neck and with one quick swipe, slits her throat. Letting go, Jenny's lifeless body falls to the floor. The elevator stops as it reaches the ground floor, the door opens, and Ghostface walks out, taking one look back at Jenny slumped into the corner of the elevator.

Zoom onto Jenny's bloody face.

Screen quickly fades to black.

SCREAM bursts onto screen. A FOUR slashes behind it.


End file.
